No More Flowers
by victoria8697
Summary: Ensign Pavel Chekov loves plants, and the crew often brings some back as gifts for him. The plant they bring him back tonight is a little different. Chekov Fluff (first fic)


There had been no flowers in Russia. It was a brand new experience for Chekov. On his first day at the Academy, he spent an hour walking the grounds in awe of all the vegetation. He collected them, often on the weekends picking them from the garden and pressing them into the back of textbooks. After a few months he became more dedicated, sketching the flowers, looking the exact flower up in a book he bought. He had a binder filled with flowers he had flattened. Chekov loved flowers.

Kirk knew, and brought a flower back for the Ensign whenever he went to a planet. The whole crew did, as they all took it upon themselves to be Chekov's adoptive parents and thus shower him with gifts. Except for Bones, who disputed it wholeheartedly.

"Dammit, Jim! Foreign vegetation will not be allowed on this ship, do you understand what could be brought along with it!? Pollens, poisons! Murderous insects! You are putting the whole crew at risk!"

"Oh shut up, Bones." Kirk would respond, watching as Chekov studied the flower.

It almost became something he expected. Whenever someone beamed back aboard and re-entered the bridge, Chekov's face would light up awaiting his present.

Kirk and Uhura were definitely his biggest gift givers.

"Ooh, Keptin, zis one is vonderful!" He would say, fumbling it in his hands. Even Spock enjoyed picking flowers to give to the young ensign. He told the entire ship how illogical he found it, but would turn his head and half smile after seeing Chekov. Lately, Chekov had become interested in all kinds of plants. Sulu was more than excited that someone shared his affinity for botany.

This had been another exploratory mission to a peaceful planet. And as per the norm, someone came back with a present for Chekov. Chekov was in his room when Uhura and Kirk dropped it off.

"Look what we got you, Chekov!" Uhura held the plant in her hand and sat next to him. Kirk leaned against the door, grinning.

"I love it!" The plant was green, with thick vines and small yellow flowers. There was a emerald mass in the center with tight scale looking leaves.

"Spock saw it, but he refused to come. He said it was 'inappropriate to present members of the crew with gifts if there is no occasion.' But he helped, I swear." Uhura said. Chekov was already placing it amongst the rest of his potted plants on a crowded shelf above his bed.

"Pointy ears always seems to have a stick up his ass, sorry kid. Do you like it?"

"Yes, wery much so. Thank you, Keptin. Lieutenant Uhura." He dropped down on the bed, crossing his legs and beaming.

"Good. Let's get out of here, your boyfriend is probably besides himself with grief." Uhura elbowed him on her way out.

"Goodnight, Chekov!" She called.

Chekov laid back on his bed and looked up at his flowers until he fell asleep.

If you had been awake in Ensign Pavel Chekov's room, you would have seen a harmless plant in the middle of his horticultural shelf. If you had been awake, you would have seen the same plant begin to grow, its vines twisting and elongating, the center of the plant cracking open to reveal sharp fangs and a yellow mouth. If you were awake in the room that night you might have noticed the plant wrapping its vines around the frame of the bed and moving closer to the young boy asleep in starship footie pajamas. If you were awake. Ensign Pavel Chekov was not.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Screams filled seemingly the entire ship. Chekov clutched a blanket around his shoulders, running out of his room yelling frantically in Russian through his tears. He was followed by the plant which had tripled in size and spouted fangs. It was using it's vines to quickly pad after him. He reached Kirk's room, throwing open the door, jumping on the bed and shaking the man awake.

"Chekov, what the hell... I'm... I'm asleep stop!"

"Keptin Kirk! Keptin Kirk!" He screamed.

"What?!"

"Ze plant, ze plant, it is chasing me! It tried to eat me! You must help!"

"What are you talking about?" He sat up, shoving Chekov aside.

"Ze plant you and Lieutenant gave me, it is alive! It-it tried to kill me!"

Kirk got up, opened the door to reveal a monster plant advancing down the hallway. Still asleep, he looked back at Chekov who was now peering out from behind the blanket. Kirk looked back and his eyes widened realizing what was going on.

"Run!" He grabbed Chekov's arm and pulled him into the hallway. They turned a corner and Kirk hit a large wall head on. Chekov collided with the falling Captain. The wall they hit was none other than Leonard McCoy.

"Dammit, Jim! Was that you screaming, kid?" Bones grabbed Kirk to help him up, Chekov was still crying.

"Keptin, ve must go!"

"Bones, we have to get out of here!" Kirk grabbed at Bones shirt collar, dragging him along.

"What's going on?!" Kirk sighed and rounded another corner.

"The plant we brought back Chekov, its gone rogue. It's trying to... kill us." It was silent despite the sound of racing feet and a gurgling being emitted from the plant that seemed to be growing bigger and running faster.

"WHAT DID I SAY, JIM. WHAT. I SAID, 'DON'T BRING PLANTS ON THE SHIP. THEY WILL KILL YOU.' AND WHAT HAPPENED JIM? WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?"

"Oh, god, Bones now is not really the time!"

"Keptin!" Chekov screeched. A vine was wrapped around his leg, dragging him backwards. Kirk spun around, ripping the vine away from the Chekov's ankle. Bones pulled Chekov up and they resumed running. They turned a corner, Kirk ripped open the door of Spock's room and slammed it shut.

"We should be safe for a little bit." Kirk panted, his back against the door.

"What are you doing?" Spock called.

"Genius, over here brought back a plant and now it's trying to kill us." Bones yelled.

"Why are you in my room?"

"It's trying to kill us, smartass." He snapped back.

Spock sighed a little longer than necessary and reached for his communicator, glaring at Kirk who had a sobbing Chekov clutching at his legs.

"Lieutenant Sulu? It appears a homicidal plant has been brought aboard the ship and lured to my quarters. Your assistance would be appreciated." Spock shot everyone in the room a legendary fuck-you-you-all-deserve-this-I-hate-you-all look. The plant was banging against the door, leaving large dents. Kirk still braced himself against it and Chekov had detached himself from Kirk's legs to run around in circles. Bones had his arms against the door, trying to keep the plant at bay.

"I told you, I told you about the plants!" Bones grunted.

"NOT NOW, BONES."

"DAMMIT, JIM!"

Chekov had curled himself around Spock's legs, crying into his pants. Spock was patting his head like a dog, glaring straight ahead at the two men by the door.

Kirk and Bones strained against the door for a while, until they heard the frantic sounds of a plant in distress followed by a heavy thud. All the growling ceased and it was quiet aside from labored breathing. The door opened and Sulu stepped inside arms crossed and glowering.

Chekov sprinted across the room, his blanket following like a cape. He hugged Sulu tightly and cried into the mans shoulder.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sulu." Spock said.

"What was that thing?" Kirk cried out.

"A dangerous subspecies from the planet we just visited. It isn't a plant at all. You need to be more careful." Sulu smiled a little bit, proud that he saved the day.

"No more plants!" Bones screamed, "None!"

Sulu attempted to sever the still crying Chekov's death grip around him. Spock's facial expression had not changed. Bones crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Kirk, who was chuckling.

"Oh- what?! That was kind of funny."

"In what way was this comical?" Spock answered.

"It just was."

"Funny my ass." Bones said, smacking Kirk on the back of the head. He walked towards the door before looking at Chekov, "No more plants!"

"Chekov get off me." Chekov sniffled, wrapping himself tightly in the blanket.

"Ze plant, it vas trying to eat me."

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room. I'm checking the rest of your stupid flowers to make sure none of them to murder you while you sleep." He wrapped an arm around the Ensign and helped him step over the alien corpse.

"I guess that just leaves you and me, huh, pointy?"

"Out."

"Fine, fine!" He raised his hands and walked out the door, tripping on the dead body. Before the door shut Kirk swore he saw Spock smile.


End file.
